1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment in accord with the present invention relates generally to content management technologies, and more specifically, to management of electronic content.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many users of the internet currently leverage various websites and software to share a variety of content with other users. Some websites, such as Yahoo, YouTube, and FaceBook, provide users with facilities to publish content they create and to review content created by others. Some websites allow users, such as producers of this user generated content (UGC), to express UGC in any of several expressive media. Examples of media used to express UGC include, among others, text, audio, video and multi-media combinations of these.
Some of these websites provide users with facilities to identify an audience of content consumers who may experience the UGC produced by the user. Often, these facilities allow the user to specify individuals and groups of individuals that share common UGC access characteristics. For example, a user may define a collection of users and group the users into two groups, a family group and a friends group. The user may then allow members of the family group to view one particular set of content, such as a family photo album, and may allow members of the friends group to view another particular set of content, such as photographs of the friends. These identification facilities are a useful tool for users to manage access to UGC.